Club Paradise
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Lance and Kitty are a couple years older, and they're running their own club. Tragedy strikes when Colossus shows up. Song Fic to Copacabana. Written by HomeGrown


Okay, so this is gonna be a short, quick little song fic, that Half-n-Half is going to kill me for if she reads it. Reviews are a good thing, if you decide you're going to flame me, then please do so, I'll just let Johnny play with the fire. Lance fans, I warn you now, you are not going to like the end of this one. And, I'm advancing Lance and Kitty's ages a couple years, just because Lance has to be able to tend a bar, and you need to be 21 to do that.

Copacabana is copyright Barry Manilow  
X-Men and the Brotherhood belong to Marvel, unfortunately  
Disclaimer: Own not, profit not, sue not

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Club Paradise, that's what the sign in front of the club read. Out of the many patrons that attended Club Paradise, you would always find the two that started it all, Lance Alvers and Kitty Pryde. They had started the club up shortly after Kitty graduated from Bayville High. Lance was a couple years older then her, so when they started the club up, he was the one that was tending the bar, while she was out dancing amongst the patrons.

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would merengue and do the cha-cha  
And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar  
Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4  
They were young and they had each other  
Who could ask for more?_

He always knew where Kitty was because she was always wearing pink. Sometimes it was a pink jacket, or a pink skirt, or pink flowers in her hair. Everyone knew who she was, but not because she used to be part of the X-Men, it was because she danced how she liked, usually waving her arms in the air and moving her body in all the right ways. They also knew because Lance was always watching her.

_At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....they fell in love_

(Copa Copacabana)

_  
_Today was a normal day at Club Paradise. Kitty was out dancing her little heart away as Lance served drinks and watched her from where he was tending the bar. At least everything was normal until he entered the door. He was new to the town, but not all that new to Kitty or Lance. His name was Piotr Rasputin (Colossus). He had heard of the club and decided that he would come see Kitty, and attempt to convince her to go away with him. He should've known that she wouldn't leave Lance.

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond  
He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there  
And when she finished, he called her over  
But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar  
And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two  
There was blood and a single gun shot  
But just who shot who?_

Kitty and Lance had both seen him enter the door. Lance watched him as the doorman escorted him to a table that was close to the dance floor. He knew that Piotr was watching Kitty, and he didn't like it one bit. As the current song finished, Piotr motioned for Kitty to come sit with him. As she sat down, Piotr took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it gently.

"Katzchen, please return to Russia with me," he said to her as she became comfortable in her seat. She was taken aback by the request and looked back at Lance.

"You know I would, like, never leave Lance. I, like, love him Piotr, you're going to, like, have to accept that eventually," Kitty told him as she went to get up and leave. As she turned to walk away from him, Piotr grabbed her arm.

"Please Kitty," Piotr began to plead with her. She winced as his grip on her arm tightened a bit.

"Piotr, let me go, you're, like hurting me!" Kitty exclaimed as she tried to pull away from him. Lance had been watching the entire time, and now as he saw his girlfriend trying to pull herself free from Piotr's grasp, he saw red. He leaped across the bar and ran to Kitty's side.

"I think its time for you to leave Piotr," Lance growled at him, before wrapping his arm around Kitty's waist. Piotr shook his head and got up from his seat.

"I think it is time that you and I settled this once and for all," Piotr said. Lance looked confused for a moment, and then shocked as Piotr's fist connected with his face. Lance growled and jumped to his feet, ready to have his go at Piotr. The two boys fought for a few minutes before the gunshot went off. Kitty screamed in horror as she saw Lance fall to the ground with a bullet wound to his chest.

_At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....she lost her love_

(Copa. . Copacabana)  
(Copa Copacabana) (Copacabana, ahh ahh ahh ahh)  
(Ahh ahh ahh ahh Copa Copacabana)  
(Talking Havana have a banana)  
(Music and passion...always the fash--shun)

_  
_Piotr looked down at the gun in his hand before throwing it on the ground and running out the door. Kitty ran to Lance's side as fast as she could. She knelt down and rested his head in her lap.

"You're going to be okay Lance," she whispered to him as she petted the top of his head. She tried to reassure him with a smile, but the tears that were streaming down her face, and the look in her eyes told him that everything was not going to be ok.

"I love you Pretty Kitty," Lance whispered to her, clasping her hand in his. Kitty sobbed as she watched the blood begin to puddle underneath the body of her lover.

"I love you too Rocky," Kitty whispered back. Lance smiled slightly. She continued to pet his head until she saw the light drain from his eyes. As his last breath rattled forth from his lungs, Kitty bent over his body and cried the hardest she'd ever cried.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl  
But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show  
Now it's a disco, but not for Lola  
Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair  
She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind  
She lost her youth and she lost her Tony  
Now she's lost her mind!_

At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)  
The hottest spot north of Havana (here)  
At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....don't fall in love

(Copa) don't fall in love  
Copacabana  
Copacabana

She sat at the bar on one of the stools as the paramedics wheeled Lance's body out on a stretcher. She sat in silence while the police took comments from the patrons that had witnessed what had happened. She had cried so much earlier that she couldn't cry anymore. All she knew was that she felt empty now.

"Kitty.." a young woman's voice said her name with a slight southern drawl. Kitty looked up and saw the face of someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Oh god Rogue," Kitty said before she starting sobbing again. Rogue pulled her into a tight hug and petted her softly on the head.

"Shhh, everything's going to be alright Kitty, I promise. Professor Xavier is outside right now, waiting for us," Rogue told her. Kitty looked up at her with watery eyes.

"B-but the police wanted me to, like, go with them, for, like, questioning," Kitty replied in a small voice.

"Professor Xavier already talked to them. They said you could come home with us first. You're gonna go to the police station tomorrow, okay?" Rogue asked her.

"Okay," she responded.

"Let's go home then," Rogue said as she led Kitty to the door.


End file.
